We live in a world full of hazards that may endanger our children unexpectedly. For example, over-temperature is a hazardous condition when the ambient temperature increases significantly to cause hyperthermia to a child. Likewise, under-temperature is a hazardous condition when the ambient temperature decreases significantly to cause hypothermia to a child. By way of example, over-temperature may occur in a heated kitchen area, near a fireplace or a campfire, in a parked car or a room with a damaged air heater; and under-temperature may occur in a situation such as in a locked car in cold weather or in a room with a damaged air conditioner. Another example of a hazard would involve natural or man-made bodies of water like lakes, ponds, puddles, beaches, rivers, waterfalls or man-made water hazards like a swimming pool, Jacuzzi, hot tub, and/or fountain. Children, especially younger ones, are susceptible to drowning due in part to their inability to perceive potential dangers associated with those bodies of water. We also live in a world where children are abducted. Avoiding the above mentioned hazards and threats is not an easy task for any parent.